The Prank
by MrsG89
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo, a one shot about a time where Usagi (Neo Queen Serenity) and Chibi-Usa have a bit of fun.


**AN: So I know I only posted this yesterfay but I came up with a little bit more this morning and wanted to add it to the story. so just to tidy it up etc. **

**and as usual I don't own SM :)**

* * *

USAGI-CHAN!" Yelled a very angry Mars princess as she stormed out of her bathroom with just a bathrobe. Her hair glowed a bright green neon colour as she grudgingly got dressed and hunted down the queen of crystal Tokyo.

Usagi or to most people in crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity was hiding in the palace library, knowing full well that Rei wouldn't think to look there. Her daughter Chibi-Usa was with her as well laughing her head off. It had originally been Chibi-Usa's idea after all. The library was huge and had many winding bookshelves. The girls went all the way to the back corner so they could hide.

"Usako? Chibi-Usa? What are you two doing here?" asked a familiar male voice from behind them. The girls turned around to see the king of the earth standing there with a thick book in one hand and a coffee in another.

"Mamo-Chan, we wanted to see you of course." Replied Usagi happily. Mamoru rolled his eyes and placed the coffee and the book down on the desk that was near them.

"Usako, Chibi-Usa-Chan, what have you girls done now?" asked Mamoru seriously. He knew that the only time his Usako and Chibi-Usa would act like children together was when they were up to their no good pranks. He remembered their last prank, when they had Luna drink a potion that made her speak in a different language that no one could understand. It took three days to wear off.

"Nothing papa. I really wanted to see you, so mama said we could find you in the library." Replied Chibi-Usa sweetly with big eyes. Mamoru rolled his eyes and walked up to his daughter.

He ruffled her hair as he asked, "What did I tell you about lying Chibi-Usa?"

"Oh, lighten up Mamo-Chan. Aren't you just happy to see your family?" asked Usagi as she placed her hand on his arm.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Yelled a voice. The royal family turned their heads to see Rei and her neon green hair.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa cracked up laughing at the sight of the Mars princess. Mamoru took one look at Rei and smiled, trying to hold his laughter as well. He shouldn't laugh; he knew if he laughed, he was only encouraging Usagi and Chibi-Usa. It took all his will power not to laugh.

"YOU KNEW I HAD A DATE TONIGHT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW!?" Rei yelled as she pointed to her hair.

"Is that the new hair dye that Ami and Mina invented? Isn't it meant to change colour every hour? It's meant to be so bright that when you're in a dark room, it looks like it's glowing." Mamoru commented, still trying to suppress his laughter.

"Auntie Mina and Auntie Ami said that they need someone to test it on and I said I would find someone." Replied Chibi-Usa happily. Mina sold a cosmetic range and wanted to expand to hair dyes and had asked Ami to help her formulate a unique hair dye.

"CHIBIUSA-CHAN! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA?!" Yelled Rei.

"Actually, I was going to test it on mama but she caught me." Replied Chibi-Usa sheepishly.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ROYALTY OR NOT!" Yelled Rei furiously.

"Calm down Rei. I knew you had a date, it's not permanent." Said Usagi who had calmed down from her fit of laughter.

"It will wash out, and if it doesn't we can just redye your hair black, you needed to anyway, from all your white hair." Snickered the queen. Rei did not look amused. "Besides, Chad will love neon pink hair on you." Rei's hair had changed from green to pink.

* * *

Mamoru grudgingly undressed and got in the shower of his ensuite that he shared with his wife. He was tired and today had been a long day. The excitement of Rei's hair had been his only break from work. He grabbed the shampoo and gently lathered it into his hair.

After his warm shower, he dried himself wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked towards to bathroom mirror to brush his teeth when he looked up to see not his dark ebony hair but a lavender coloured mop of locks.

"USAKO! CHIBIUSA!" He yelled angrily as he got dressed quickly.

"O-oh." Mina looked at Ami who were at the dinner table at the palace eating. All the girls from the inner senshi were there except for Rei who was on her date. They heard Mamoru yell out. The girls looked at Mina and Ami confused.

"What did you do?" asked Usagi who was also at the table and had heard her husband yell out her name. She looked expectantly at Mina knowing full well, out of the two; it would be her that caused whatever Mamoru was yelling about.

"We may have used Mamoru to test our new hair dye. We think this one doesn't wash out." Replied Ami sheepishly. Usagi turned her head to Ami a little surprised at her. It took her a couple of seconds to fully grasp what Ami had said though.

"YOU BAKA! Now he thinks Chibi-Usa and I did it!" cried Usagi. Chibi-Usa, who was sitting next to her mother, looked a little scared. She knew it was okay to prank her aunties, even Luna and Artemis but her father; that was another story.

"Mama? Papa's not going to kill us, is he?" Chibi-Usa asked shakily.

Usagi turned to her daughter and sighed. "I don't think so sweetie but then again, this is your father's hair we're talking about. That egotistical man's pride and joy besides you baby, is his hair." Usagi then turned to look at Mina and Ami, "What possessed you to mess with the almighty king of earth's hair? At least Rei isn't as bad as Mamo-Chan."

"Hey, it's not our fault you tried to dye Rei's hair." Commented Mina. Ami looked at Mina as if to say 'really?'

"Come on, we better hide." Usagi sighed as she stood up. "THAT MEANS ALL OF US!" She looked sternly at the Venus and Mercury princesses. The girls nodded and stood up to follow their queen sheepishly.

Lita looked around after the girls had left and realised she was sitting on her own with all the food that she had cooked for everyone. She sighed knowing her food was going to get wasted. "Maybe I'll just see if the outer senshi want my food." She stood up slowly and noticed in the corner of her eye, the king running towards the dining room. His hair was indeed lavender. Lita couldn't help but chuckle.


End file.
